A Night To Remember
by ForeverYours-x
Summary: Some days pass us by without any significance. Others mean more to us than breathing. 29th April 2011 brought the world a great deal of happiness and for William and Catherine, it marked the beginning of the rest of their lives.


**Authors note: Hi. Um, I'm posting this here because I deleted my royal blog. One day, I might put it back up but I've had so much hate that it's made me depressed. But you guys loved my blog for one thing only: my fanfiction. So I figured if I was going to fangirl privately (which is really lonely to be honest), that I should not let my hard work go to waste. So I'll put it up on here so you can read it. You can thank Becky for that.**

**I also want to say thank you so much for the support of my loyal followers throughout the last 7 months. I've made so many friends and you have been so wonderful. I will never forget the bonds we made. And trust me, I still love William and Catherine so much!**

**I didn't know what rating to class this as. It's probably T but to be safe, I'm going for M. I also didn't know what category to put it under but I noticed Scout did it in Spoofs and Parodies, so I'll put it in there.**

**Thanks for reading and hopefully one day I can be back in the Royal fandom without all of the hate that goes with it. I'll keep putting my stories up day by day. I hope you enjoy them! Please leave a review.**

**Love, **

**Tamy.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**A Night To Remember  
><strong>

Some days pass us by without any major significance; a raindrop in an ocean of treacherous waters.

Others hold more meaning than one could ever imagine - the birth of a child, the first I love you, the last breath.

To some people, the 29th of April 2011 brought nothing but a ridiculously early morning and a gruelling late night full of assignments with next day deadlines. To others, it marked the birth of a beautiful baby, helping to repair a broken marriage like a bandage wrapped around a deep wound. To Catherine Middleton, it brought a new life, a new job, a new husband and a fantastically refreshing new sex life.

_-W&C-_

The french windows to the palace balcony closed at exactly 1.30pm and both William and Catherine let out a sigh of relief. The public part of their special day was almost over and now they could finally spend some time together.

William glanced over to his wife and smirked. With a flicker of his left eyelid, an unspoken message was passed between the newlyweds. Catherine returned his smirk with a teasing, confident smile but inside, her stomach was doing a thousand somersaults. There was no denying he could still make her feel like a giddy teenage girl who was desperate to get her hands on her man.

Harry caught the look between the couple and smirked. He hadn't only revamped his father's aston martin to represent the newlyweds for their big day but he had ensured their bedroom was well kitted out for their inevitable afternoon activities.

William hung back so that he could walk beside his wife and leaned close to her ear. "We have to say thank you to Granny and then we can get in the Aston Martin and get the hell out of here."

Catherine's upper lip lifted and she nodded discretely, conscious that there were several people with their eyes on the couple, even from inside the palace. "Your father and Camilla are coming home with us though," She reminded him and he detected a disappointed tone in her voice.

"They are but baby, you're forgetting how many rooms - bedrooms - there are in that palace and the majority of them are soundproof."

Catherine's cheeks turned a rosy pink and her breath caught in her throat. She coughed to disguse the frog that was jumping around between her tonsils, only to draw more attention to herself.

"Everything okay, Kate? You look a little… flustered," Harry grinned innocently and Catherine was certain he knew exactly what was going on and exactly what he was doing by bringing everyone's attention to it.

"I'm fine thank you, Harry. Just a little hot," She replied carefully, smiling at her mother who was raising a questioning eyebrow at her.

Both Harry and William responded in unison but with very different answers.

"And bothered," Harry snickered, loud enough that only the couple and Pippa, who was stood by his side, could hear him. Pippa laughed loudly at his sarcasm and their parents turned around again, frowning at the secrecy.

"You can say that again," Her husband whispered, slightly too loud in his wife's opinion.

"Harry, shut up or you won't live to see your own wedding."

Harry snorted in response and rolled his eyes. "She's kind of sexy when she's angry isn't she, Will? I'm amazed you can keep your hands off her."

William glared at his brother's teasing antics and turned to his wife. "He's right. You should be angry more often." He slid his hand down the back of her dress, pushing down the bow and caressing her lower back.

Catherine remained silent but the butterflies in her stomach refused to subside. William wasn't usually shy in his affection towards her but he certainly wasn't normally so open about it either.

After a brief conversation with the Queen in which she expressed her happiness for the way in which the day had been executed, the couple were released for a couple of hours "private time" before the evening reception.

Their anticipation for one another abated for a mere twenty minutes as they drove from Buckingham Palace to St James' Palace.

The millions of people gathered at The Mall had blown Catherine's mind as she stepped onto the balcony for the first time but as she drove through them and waved, attempting to take in each and every smile, wave and scream of well wishes, she felt overwhelmed by adoration for her new public role.

The car ride for William was just as overwhelming. His royal duties hadn't changed a great deal but the support in which he had recieved on his wedding day had filled him with an enhanced love for the public and a fragment of memory of the days when his mother would be presented with such adoration. He shared a smile with his wife and she rested her hand on his knee. They were a team now. Well, not quite.

In William's eyes, their marriage would not be concealed until he had "taken her in every room within the palace." Since their wedding party left them with only two and a half hours until they had to get ready and considering his father and step mother would never be too far away, that wasn't appropriate on their wedding day but he intended to make the most of the two hours he did have with her.

They pulled in to the grounds of St James' Palace and as William had requested, there wasn't a servant nor a royal aide in sight. He parked the car outside one of the back doors and stepped out onto the gravel ground. His wife followed his footsteps round to her door and smiled up at him as he opened it and lifted her up bridal style.

She let out a small squeal and buried her face into the crook of his neck. "What are you doing? Anyone could see us!"

William shook his head and continued to grin like a young child at Christmas. "No they can't. My father isn't setting out for twenty minutes and I took the liberty of giving the staff a little break. We're alone for the next twenty minutes and trust me, the things we can do in twenty minutes are enough to cause the feeling in your stomach to subside until the after after-party tonight."

Catherine's eyebrow quirked at his comment as she realised he was referring to their own private celebration but she was still hung up on something. "I don't recall telling you about the feeling in my stomach. How did you find out?"

William smirked in a slightly cocky way as he attempted to climb the stairs with his wife in his hands. "When you're turned on, your eyes change colour. They go from hazel to dark green and your cheeks turn more pink. But that's not how I know. You always drop your left hand to your stomach and tap your fingers against it while looking around a little nervously. It's really cute and kind of sexy."

If Catherine wasn't certain beforehand that she was blushing, she was now sure she resembled that of a tomato.

After a moment of embarrassment Catherine paused and looked at her husband. Two could play that game. They were almost at their bedroom and there was no way she was going to let him win without a fight. "Well when YOU'RE turned on, you drop your hands down in front of your trousers and ring them together. You also lick your lips and stare down my top. If that isn't accessible, you'll put your hand at the top of my back and slide it the whole way down until you're touching my arse. Don't think I don't feel it, William."

This induced a deep chuckle of laughter from her husband and she smirked when she felt a poke at the bottom of her back. "Busted!"

His lips dropped to meet his wife's and he slid his tongue over her plump bottom lip, begging for entry into the warm cavern of her mouth. She parted her mouth and granted him access, grinning as he deepened it and their tongues took part in a furious battle of dominance. He kicked the door forcefully with his foot and the two stumbled into the room.

William stopped in his tracks and frowned at what his eyes were met with. Catherine lifted her head from his shoulder and stared at the room before her. "Did you do this?"

Her husband shook his head and picked up a note from the side of the table. "I figured you'd be needing a little something to keep you going until tonight. Harry x". Catherine read the note over her husband's arm and laughed. For once, she had something to thank Harry for.

White and red rose petals lined the floor from the door of their room all the way to the bed and then covered the satin sheets like a floral patterned comforter. On the bedside table and across the wooden windowsill were lit candles of varied different shapes and sizes, each flame burning with a different intensity. It was mid-afternoon and the day was still bright but thanks to the thick black curtains that trapped out the light, the candlelight was the only thing illuminating their bodies, causing their silhouettes to reflect on the wall.

William dropped the note to the floor and carried his wife to the edge of the bed. With the index finger and middle finger of his right hand, he started at the top of her head and trailed his fingers all the way down the side of her face, down her neck and down her left arm. He clasped her wrist and turned it over, pressing a kiss to the place where her veins met before flipping it back and kissing each of her knuckles in succession.

"Your dress is beautiful, baby, but ever since I saw you in it I have been dying to take it off."

Catherine laughed softly and pulled him close, pressing her lips to his neck and kissing it slowly, beginning with tiny pecks and continuing until she was nibbling at the bone that connected his shoulder blade and his neck.

William reached behind her tiny waist and pulled at the bow until it untied. He leaned down to his knees and slowly began to pull the several layers of heavy material up from the floor, past her waist and over her shoulders, paying extra attention and care to ensuring the dress came off in one piece. It wouldn't go down well with the Queen and the millions of people wanting to see the dress if it was torn in an hour of passion.

The dress peeled off with ease and William pulled back to admire his wife's body. In his eyes, she was beautiful, perfect. He'd never witnessed anything more beautiful. His eyes closed in admiration and Catherine smiled, trailing her hand up his bicep and biting her lip as he trembled at her touch. Her hands moved direction and she began to undo the button on his trousers. William pressed down on her shoulders gently and smiled as she fell back against the bed, pulling him with her.

Her fingers worked at removing the first layer of his uniform, caressing his chest as she went. He let out a low growl and she laughed almost silently. His cyan eyes penetrated through her hazel ones right into her heart and he smiled at her passionately as she successfully tore off his shirt, discarding it with the sash that had been abandoned moments earlier.

William leaned down and kissed her again, passionately. The rose petals and candles were letting off a romantic aura and he was beginning to find the intensity of the moment unbearable. She ran her hands over his back muscles, digging her nails in gently. His back flexed involuntarily as the fervour at which he kissed her increased.

"You are wearing far too many clothes," She whispered delicately against his lips and he chuckled. As her mouth drifted back down to his neck, he slid his trousers down slowly, leaving him boxer clad. Catherine's eyes closed sensually as he ground against her and he felt his arousal heighten to unbearable levels.

Within fifteen minutes, their clothes had been shed in a haphazard way around the bedroom and a harmony of pleasurable moans and groans coupled with fast paced breathing had played out to the otherwise silent, empty palace.

After 40 minutes of passion, the two found themselves cuddled up under the covers - petals surrounding them and stuck to their entangled bodies.

Catherine was pulled tight to her husband's side, his hands gripping her bare skin so hard it was sure to leave a mark and her head resting against his chest - his heartbeat acting as a lullaby, soothing her further into a satisfied state of bliss.

William's chin was resting gently on his wife's head and his eyes were tightly shut as he relaxed into her embrace and smiled as she absentmindedly drew circles against his skin.

They heard the familiar sound of movement from the corridor below them and Catherine lifted her head from his chest to check the time on the grandfather clock across the room. 2.50. They had 40 minutes before her evening gown arrived and they had to be clothed before then but the intimacy between them was far too luring so she snuggled back into his arms with a satisfying sigh.

"We really should be getting ready soon. If the dress arrives and we're still naked I don't think your family would be too pleased," Catherine joked and her husband smiled in recognition.

"Our family."

The newlyweds shared a loving glance and Catherine's eyes wandered down her husband's body. On the way back up, William noted that her eyes stopped on his neck and a worried expression had taken over her normally gleeful face.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Catherine didn't answer him but he raised his eyebrow as she appeared to stifle laughter, her eyes fixed on his neck.

"Don't get mad but…I sort of, maybe, accidentally leftyouwithalovebite."

Despite her attempts to say the last part so fast he couldn't hear her, he understood clearly what she said and sat bolt upright.

"Shit."

"It's not too bad. My make up artist went through how to cover them up with a bit of foundation and bronzer!"

William looked at his wife incredulously and hissed out the sentence as slowly as possible, like she had committed a deadly sin. "You want me to wear your make up to disguise a love bite?"

Catherine rolled her eyes at his dramatics. "Don't be stupid. Nobody will notice, that's the art of make up."

With a defeated sigh, he nodded his head. "Well there's nothing else we can do now."

Catherine wrapped the sheet around her body and climbed off the bed in search of her make up bag. It only took her a moment to find it but as she turned around, her husband was frowning at her.

"Yes?"

He shook his head at her question which only riled her further.

"No, tell me!"

After an extended pause, he hesitantly began. "I just don't get why you have to cover yourself up after sex."

"Because I don't want you to see me…"

William laughed loudly and shook his head. "Baby, an hour ago I was tearing off your dress. Then I was inside you and afterwards we were cuddling…naked."

"I don't need a recount of what just happened, William. I'm fairly sure I was awake to witness it. But you weren't paying attention to my body then. You were far more interested in other things."

"That doesn't mean I do not notice it. Plus, I think you're being unfair. It's our wedding day and you won't even let me see you naked."

With a roll of her hazel eyes, she dismissed his comment. "You literally just listed how many times I've been naked in the last hour. That's not going to wash with me baby."

"Damn!"

She laughed loudly, her head tilting backwards. William surveyed her face - those perfect eyes, the ones he fell for all of those years ago, were twinkling with joy; that familiar smile was as wide as it possibly could be; her entire face was glowing. In his eyes, she looked like an angel - as pure and as perfect as a child. William knew in that moment that he was lucky. He wondered if anyone had ever felt so strongly about their other half in the earth's entire existence. If so, it was hard to comprehend.

"I love you," He muttered.

She walked over to him, sheet still pressed to her skin, and kissed him passionately. "I love you too."

Their embrace lasted only a few moments before Catherine pulled away and lifted her liquid foundation to his neck. With a gentle squeeze, she covered her fingers and softly traced the love bite with the pads of her digits; eyes still penetrating his.

William shifted a little at the sensation the cool liquid created when it touched his neck. How was it that his wife could make applying make up to him feel so amazing?

She pulled her eyes away and rubbed it in with small circles until it began to fade away. Using the bronzer, she applied a small hint and the love bite disappeared.

"There we go."

"Thank you," He whispered and nuzzled her neck.

Catherine smiled at the fact that he still used his manners around her even though they had been together over 8 years. It wasn't much, but it was the little things that made her smile. "You're welcome."

A knock at the door pulled them both out of their trance and Catherine winced when she looked at the time. "That will be my gown and I'm not dressed!"

William laughed and grabbed a dressing gown from the hook on the door before opening it. "Hi, thanks for this. We're just in the process of getting ready now so you had perfect timing!"

The man holding the dress nodded and handed it to William. "Tell the duchess she is very welcome. Oh and congratulations!"

"Thank you!"

William pushed the door shut and waited until it clicked before turning to his wife. She was sat at her dressing table dressed in only her underwear with curlers in the bottom of her hair, applying eyeliner. He laid her dress down on the bed and stood behind her, sharing a smile with her through the mirror and kissing the top of her head tenderly.

The 29th of April passed many people by without any importance but for William and Catherine it was the beginning of a new life. One that was sure to bring trials and many public embarrassments but together, as a team, they would come through it all.


End file.
